


We're Having A Baby

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Part of the Life of the Gs series* The journey Enzo & Cass take from legal papers to finding out they are going to be fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set a month after Say Goodbye. Last night's episode of Raw gave me all the feels that I knew today's one shots would be baby themed. I'm debating what they will be having and I already started it. It should be up later tonight if I can decide what they will be having. I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments, keep them rolling in guys :)

Enzo and Cass sat at their dining room table looking at the paperwork in front of them. The paperwork had come from their lawyer’s office finalizing the details of having a child. Enzo’s sister would be giving them a couple of her eggs which they had already had stored and Carmella had offered to carry the baby for them. Enzo carefully read over every word hoping that everything was in order. He trusted Carmella but he wanted to make sure that the baby would be protected either way.   
“Everything looks good” Cass said looking over at Enzo who nodded finishing the last page.   
“Carmella didn’t ask for anything in return” Enzo said knowing that was the part that amazed him. Carmella was putting her in ring career on hold and giving them a child, he expected that they would take care of everything and give Carmella something for helping them but she asked for nothing.   
“Yeah, that surprised me too. I mean I know she isn’t doing this for money but still, I expected something. I still think we should pay for the medical costs even though she didn’t want us too, I mean it’s our kid” Cass said as Enzo took his hand with a smile.  
“We can do that, I think it would only be right” he said as Cass kissed his head.   
“You know this kid is going to be so loved… he or she is going to know we all worked hard to bring them into the world” Enzo added with a smile knowing that soon enough, their house in New Jersey would be full of toys and a little boy or girl who would be so spoiled beyond belief. 

Three Weeks Later…  
They were sitting in the fertility doctor’s office with Carmella who was nervously tapping her long nails. Today was the big day, they were going to implant two of the eggs that Enzo’s sister had provided and hope that they took. The doctors were very optimistic with Carmella’s age & health plus Cass’ supposed super sperm.   
“Mella you good?” Enzo asked as Carmella looked over nodding at Enzo before turning back to looking forward  
“Just nervous… I mean I’ve never been pregnant before and I really want this to take for you two” Carmella said as Cass’ eyes softened looking over at her.   
“Mella if it doesn’t take, it’s fine. We would never blame you if it’s just not meant to be right now. We can try again when you are ready to try again” Cass said as Enzo nodded in agreement.   
“I know, I think I put this on myself that it needs to take” Carmella said as Enzo put his hand on hers.   
“None of us have control over if it takes or not. We gotta let things roll” Enzo said as the nurse called Carmella back into the back.   
“You guys can come with me” Carmella said as Enzo and Cass got up to follow her into the back. They stood in the hall while they got everything ready for the transfer.   
“Do you think it’s gonna take?” Enzo asked as Cass looked down shrugging.   
“I hope so, best case scenario is that everything takes” Cass said as the doctor opened the door letting them in. 

Two weeks later…  
Cass was on the road and Enzo was at home looking around the empty bedroom next to his & Cass’ room. They had decided that this would be the baby’s room and had already bought some furniture. Enzo touched the dresser with a sigh hoping that this didn’t end in heartbreak for them. He wasn’t worried that Carmella would take the baby or anything like that, he was afraid that they would either lose the baby or something would go wrong with Carmella. All three of them were taking a risk with this. Any pregnancy is a risk and if anything happened to Carmella he knew he would blame himself for this. They were already getting excited at the thought that in about 9 months, they would be dads. Enzo had already ordered a pair of Jordans for the baby and Cass was already looking at books to fill the bookshelf that was in the baby’s room. Enzo walked out of the room before walking into the bedroom looking at his phone. They were supposed to find out any day if it had took or not.   
“Hey you, I miss you on the road with me. I can’t wait to come home and spend time with you” Cass texted him as Enzo smiled down at his phone.   
“I can’t wait for you to get here, I miss spending every day with you on the road” Enzo text back before setting his phone down and sighing to himself. The anticipation of waiting for the news was enough to drive him insane. 

Enzo went about his day from there; he would go to Champs Sports to get a couple more pairs of Jordans (and a pair for the baby), grocery shopping, and getting the car’s oil change. He made it home and his phone started to go off. He looked down seeing that it was Carmella and his heart started to beat fast.   
“Hey Mella” Enzo said sitting down at the kitchen table knowing that he would need to be sitting no matter what the news was.   
“Hey Zo, I have you and Cass both on the line” Carmella said as Enzo quickly heard Cass’ deep voice.   
“Hey babe” Cass said as Enzo smiled to himself before Carmella stayed silence a second before speaking up.   
“Well… I went to the doctor and they did the blood test” Carmella said slowly as Enzo about threw his phone. He wanted to know the news and the anticipation was killing him.   
“And…” Cass said trying not to sound annoyed but he needed to know and he knew Enzo was the same way.  
“You guys are going to have a baby” Carmella said excitedly as Enzo let out a deep breath and felt his eyes start to water with tears of joy.   
“Thank you Mella… thank you so much” Enzo said as he could hear Carmella’s voice start to crack.   
“You guys, I’m so happy I could do this for you. I promise, I’m gonna protect this little guy or gal” Carmella said as Cass finally spoke up.   
“We know you will, you are the baby’s Auntie Mella after all” Cass said as Enzo looked over at the small box on top of his big box. Soon enough, they would have a baby to fill those little shoes.


End file.
